Sp00n/Bio
Nick "Sp00n" was a Creature, mainly known for his childish personality. Bio Real life Not much is known about Sp00n, aside from the fact that his first name is Nick, and that he is 26 years old but "still acts like he's 12". Originally, Sp00n was not going to be a part of the Creature House. When questioned why he didn't want to move, he responded seriously saying he doesn't like the idea of moving at the time being. It was mentioned in a stream that Kootra told Sp00n that he would fly him out there, but he never did. Sp00n said he was waiting for someone to fly him out. During one week in April 2012, Sp00n visited the Creature House; the activities him and the rest of the Creatures did being unknown (though Seamus did some videos with him commentating with him). When questioned if he was going to visit again, he said maybe, but when questioned if he was going to move he responded "only when my nipple lactates." Sp00n is currently in a relationship with YouTube commentator Vdubali. Sp00n and Ali moved together in an apartment in Colorado in early January 2013, confirming that Sp00n would visit/work at the Creature House. In April 2014, Sp00n announced in an update video that he would be moving to Utah because his apartment in Colorado was too expensive. He also stated that there is nothing wrong between him and the Creatures, just that he wants to do "his own thing." His official departure from the group was made in this tweet. YouTube Sp00n started his YouTube career by making Machinimas, but most were deleted due to copyright issues. He said the reason he started doing this was because he lived around video games and enjoyed them. They were times when Sp00n would not post anything for months and maybe even years. Sp00n then got into gaming commentary. Sp00n became a Creature in 2009 or 2010; he has known Kootra since 2009 and gave him a shout out. He uses the name TheCampingTree because his favorite game, Counter-Strike, had a feature in which the player could become an object in-game, and he was fond of turning into a tree. When the username TheCampingTree couldn't be used, he randomly saw a spoon and decided to use that. Sp00n's face was a major mystery in the Creature universe. He always teased his subscribers with the titles 'Sp00n's face', but never revealed it. In a thank you video for 140,000 subscribers, he showed himself but wearing a horse mask. This was well received by his fans, so he did it again in his New Years video. During the Creature Stream, there was a milestone for a million dollars where Sp00n will reveal his face, but it was never reached. During the Halo 4 face cam with Sp00n doomsday special, Sp00n featured a facecam with him wearing a normal mask, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uG8oqQ9DxOo%7Cvideo. During the Creatures' trip to PAX East, Nova saw Sp00n in the distance, while he was having an interview. As he was about to take his mask off, Nova quickly stopped recording. This can be seen at 4:51 of the seventh video of The Creatures at PAX East. However, it was confirmed that it wasn't him when Sp00n finally revealed his face at RTX 2013. Twitch Sp00n started streaming on Twitch after YouTube, and he primarily streams Overwatch and anything else he really feels like. Sp00n has more than 184,000 followers on Twitch and his daily streams gather around 500 people each. He plays with many popular streamers such as GoldDildoTV. Category:Sp00nerism